ABC: Historias
by sweet vampire angel
Summary: Estos seran unos One-shots de nuestras parejas favoritas de Soul Eater espero que les agrade
1. Chapter 1: Letra A

**ABC: Historias**

**¡Hola, holitas! Mis queridos lectores espero que estén disfrutando mucho sus días libres de estas vacaciones, bueno antes de que lean este fic debo decirles que no he podido aun continuar mis antiguos fics, ya que he tenido mucho trabajo en el cole. Es decir que tuve muchos exámenes y además estaba dando tutoría de ingles a mis friends ya que quería ayudarles con esa materia. Pero no se preocupen mis queridos lectores aun seguiré continuando con mis fics. **

**ADVERTENCIA: Soul Eater no me pertenece sino a su dueño Atsushi Okubo. Porque si fuera mío ya hubiera puesto a Soul a declarase a Maka y Black*Star de Tsubaki. Pero algún día será mío. Mwaaaaaaa mwaaaaa… cof… cof… cof… maldición me trague el chicle.**

**En fin que comience la lección.**

**Parejas:** Soul/Maka, Black*Star/Tsubaki, Kid/Chrona

**Personajes:** Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Chrona y Kid.

**Genero:** Romántico - Humorístico

**A de Amor**

A Maka Albarn lo que más amaba es estudiar y leer, ser la mejor de su clase o mejor dicho la numero uno de todos los tiempos como su madre. Pero también había algo que a Maka amaba mucho mas que estudiar, leer o ser la numero uno de su clase, y ese es su compañero/arma; Soul Eater. Así es nuestra querida técnica estaba enamorada de Soul, pero en su mente siempre se preguntaba ¿Qué sentiría Soul por ella? La ratón de biblioteca, la pecho-plano y la nerd. Pero ella no se rendiría por unos estúpidos comentarios que la hacen molestar, porque Maka le diría algún día a Soul de que lo ama.

A Soul Eater lo que más amaba es ser el chico más cool y ser la Death Scythe más poderosa de todo Death City. Pero también había algo que más amaba en todo es su técnica/amiga; Maka Albarn. Así es nuestro querido Soul siempre ha estado enamorado de Maka desde el momento en que la conoció, pero el sabia muy bien que ha Maka amaba mucho la lectura y el estudio, es por esa razón que el siempre la molesta por sus comentarios de ratón de biblioteca, nerd y pecho-plano. Pero el jamás se rendirá hasta declarar su amor hacia su Maka.

A Black*Star amaba llamar la atención de todos para que todos supieran que él seria quien vencería los mismísimos dioses e incluso vencería la locura de todo el globo terráqueo, pero había algo mucho más importante que llamar la atención del publico y decirse así mismo que era un dios, es su compañera/arma; Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. Así como lo leyeron Black*Star ama más que a nadie y de si mismo a su compañera. Aun que ella trata de calmar sus exageraciones había algo que ella no veía de él, que esta profundamente enamorado de Tsubaki.

A Tsubaki Nakatsukasa ama mucho la tranquilidad y su amistad que tiene con sus amigos, pero había algo mucho más que una amistad con su técnico/amigo; Black*Star y era que ella lo amaba demasiado más que un técnico o amigo. Pero ella sabia muy bien que Black*Star no sentiría nada por ella ya que siempre Tsubaki veía como las admiradoras de Black lo seguían de un lado a otro y se le molestaba demasiado. Pero algún día ella le diría lo que siente por él.

A Chrona Makenshi amaba tener la compañía de sus amigos y de su mejor amiga. Pero lo que más le agradaba es que también estuviera la persona que ella ama, el hijo de Shinigami-sama; Death the Kid. Aunque no lo crean es verdad, ella siempre ha amado a Kid desde que ingreso al Shibusen. Pero cuando la pobre no sepa lidiar con lo que siente por él, sabe que muy pronto tendrá que lidiarlo.

A Death the Kid lo que más amaba era la simetría. Quien lo diría. Pero también quien diría que el mismísimo hijo del dios de la muerte esta enamorado de la hija de Medusa; Chrona Makenshi. Así es como lo leyeron Kid siempre ha amado a Chrona desde el momento que ella ingreso al instituto. Pero el siempre dice que algún día se le declarara a ella en una forma simétrica.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Fin del capitulo**_

_**Espero que les haya gusto el primer capitulo, digo nunca en mi vida he hecho uno hasta ahora se que se me a ocurrido. **_

_**Se valen las críticas, tomatazos, sillazos, pastelazos y todo lo que terminan en lazos jejeje **_

_**Comenten plisss T-T **_


	2. Chapter 2: Letra B

** Parejas:** Soul/Maka, Black*Star/Tsubaki, Kid/Chrona

**Personajes:** Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Chrona y Kid

**Genero:** Romance - Comedia

**Comentario de la autora:** ADVERTENCIA: se les recomienda a los lectores no comer nada ni beber nada.

* * *

><p><strong> B de Botellita<strong>

Los ocho amigos estaban de fiesta, si de fiesta, ¿Por qué razón estaban celebrando? Porque era el cumpleaños numero 18 de nuestra arma favorita Soul Eater Evans. Los chicos se divertían a lo grande comentando lo maravilloso de tener 18 añotes de edad. Black*Star comentaba a su amigo que esta vez le dejaría que él la atención de todos solamente por ese día y en cuanto a Kid aun seguía con el comentario de que el numero 18 era asimétrico y haciendo berrinches de niño chiquito. Esto causo que a todos se les cayera una gotita estilo anime de sus sienes. Pero en cambio a Soul les comentaba a sus amigos que ya teniendo 18 podría hacer lo que se le diera la gana **(N/A: Aquí en México cuando tienen 18 ya son jóvenes adultos y ya pueden opinar)**. En fin la fiesta aun continuaba pero parecía que todos ya se estaban aburriendo, en ese momento ha alguien de los invitados se le ocurrió una divertidísima idea o mejor dicho juego.

Liz – Chicos se me ocurrió una idea. – Dijo emocionadamente la mayor de las Thompson con una sonrisa divertida.

B*S – Que hacernos manicura y pedicura, no gracias ese no es el digno de un dios como yo. ¡EL GRAN BLACK*STAR JAMAS PERMITIRA QUE ALGUIEN COMO TU HAGA UNA COSAS DE MUJERES EN MI! ¡MWAAAAAAAAAAA! – Dicho esto el único sobreviviente del clan de la estrella recibió un fuerte golpe en cabeza dejándolo totalmente noqueado ¿Ustedes quien cree que fue?

Liz – ¡Estúpido mono engreído no es eso! – Murmuro entre dientes y muy enojada el arma de Kid, carraspeo por unos segundos y siguió hablando. – Bien como decía, tengo una maravillosa idea, antes de que me interrumpan les advierto a todos Uds. En especial a los chicos que si me vuelven a interrumpir yo les aseguro que les quitare lo que tanto considera a los hombres como su _mejor amigo_ y créanme que lo extrañaran. – Dicho esto los pobres chicos miraron de reojo su _hombría_ mientras tragaban grueso.

Tsubaki – E-etto… L-Liz-chan ¿Cuál es esa idea tuya? – Pregunto la hoja demoniaca muy nerviosa por el comentario de su amiga.

Liz – Así casi se me olvida, que tal si jugamos a la botellita. – Dijo muy alegre mientras sonreía divertidamente, pero dentro ella misma se podía decir que se estaba burlando maliciosamente.

B*S – Jajajajajajajaja. Jajajajajajajajaja

Tsubaki – ¿De que te ríes Black*Star? – Pregunto dulcemente y a la vez confundida su compañera de batalla.

B*S – Jajajajajajajajaja, de que Liz quiere jugar a la comidita. – Dijo burlonamente mientras que su risa aumentaba más y más de lo debido.

Maka – ¡MAKA-CHOP! – Dijo furiosamente la técnica de guadaña mientras le incrustaba una enciclopedia de 1, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000 paginas en la cabeza del peli celeste, que por cierto que en paz descanse. – DIJO A LA BOTELLITA NO A LA COMIDITA PEDAZO DE ANIMAL.

Tsubaki – M-Maka-chan t-tranquilízate por favor. – Dijo nerviosamente la pelinegra tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga Maka.

Chrona – Y-yo n-no se l-lidiar c-con l-los gritos d-de M-Maka. – Dijo la peli rosa temerosa mientras se cubría con un cojín en su rostro.

Kid – Tranquila Chrona todo esta bien. – Dijo el hijo de Shinigami-sama tranquilizándola mientras le sonreía cálidamente a ella, lo cual le causo un leve rubor a Chrona.

Liz – Bien ¿Jugamos o no? – Dijo algo fastidiada la mayor de las Thompson.

Todos – ¡HAI! – Canturrearon todos al mismo tiempo.

Una vez que todos decidieron jugar a la botellita, los ocho amigos se sentaron en suelo mientras hacían un círculo. Cuando todos se acomodaron Liz estaba buscando una botella vacía en la cocina. Una vez que la encontró regreso con el grupo mientras que estos discutían de tonterías.

Liz – Ejem. Ya encontré la botella. – Dijo la ojiazul mientras se sentaba alrededor de sus amigos. – Muy bien ustedes saben ya saben como jugar a la botellita ¿Verdad?

Chrona – Y-yo n-no se c-como se juega. – Dijo la portadora de la espada demoniaca nerviosa y un poco avergonzada, mientras que sus amigos se les caían una gotita estilo anime en la sien.

Maka – Mira Chrona el juego de la botellita es muy fácil. – Dijo la peli ceniza con una sonrisa cálida. – El juego se basa en que el jugador da vuelta a la botella mientras que esta gira y se detiene la parte plana de abajo de la botella es el que ordena y la parte de arriba que es el cuello es el que recibe el castigo. ¿Entendiste?

Chrona – Un poco. – Dijo algo confundida la pobre peli rosa.

Liz – Mira te daré un ejemplo. – Dijo la ojiazul mientras colocaba la botella en el medio del circulo y luego comenzó a girarla, la botella giro, giro y giro hasta que se detuvo. – Bien parece que Kid le tendrá que hacerle la pregunta/castigo a Maka.

Kid – Esta bien… Maka ¿Pregunta o castigo? – Dijo el hijo de Shinigami-sama a la peli ceniza mientras que ella pensaba en su respuesta.

Maka – Pregunta.

Kid - ¿Te gusta la simetría? – Dicho esto todos se cayeron al estilo anime mientras la ojiverde se le colgaba una gotita estilo anime en su sien.

Liz – KID PERO QUE CLASE DE PREGUNTAS ES ESA. NO VALE, NO VALE. – Dijo la mayor de las Thompson muy enojada.

Kid – Oye ¿Pero no se suponía que yo le tenia que poner la pregunta/castigo a Maka? – Dijo el pelinegro en un tono molesto.

Liz – Pero… - Fue interrumpida por Maka.

Maka – Si. La verdad es que si me gusta la simetría Kid. – Dijo u mejor dicho mintió la peli ceniza.

Kid – SIIIIII. POR FIN A ALGUIEN LE GUSTA LA SIMETRIA. – Dijo victorioso el joven shinigami mientras que en fondo salía una luz cegadora. La cual Patty había colocado una lámpara de pie para dar los efectos especiales.

Maka – ¿Entendiste Chrona? – Pregunto en un tono dulce a la peli rosa mientras ella asentía.

Liz – Bien juguemos. – Dicho esto nuevamente la mayor de las Thompson giro la botella hasta que esta se detuvo, dando con Black*Star y Maka.

B*S – YAHOOOOOOOOO! YO EL GRAN BLACK*STAR EL UNICO QUE SUPERARA A LOS DIOSES TE ORDENO QUE…. – Pero fue interrumpido por un joven albino.

Soul – Ummm… Black, Maka es la que te ordena.

B*K – Eh? – Todos los amigos se le cayeron una gotita estilo anime mientras que el único sobreviviente del clan de la estrella se quedo embobado con la botella. – EH? DE NINGUNA MANERA VOY A OBEDECER A LA RATON DE BBLIOTECA-PECHO PLANO DE MAK. NO SEÑOR YO NO RECIBO ORDENES DE ESA TABLA DE PLANCHAR.

Maka – MAKA-CHOP. – Dijo furiosamente la técnico de guadaña mientras le incrustaba una enorme y gorda enciclopedia en la cabeza del peli celeste. – CIERRA TU MALDITA BLACK*STAR *carraspeo* ahora ¿Pregunta o castigo?

B*S – Castigo, rétame planita. – Dicho esto la mirada del joven peli celeste estaba ansioso por su castigo, mientras que la sonrisa malévola de la peli ceniza apareció asustando a sus amigos.

Maka – Bien Black*Star si quieres tu castigo, te lo daré. – Dijo en un tono de ultratumba que hasta las mismas brujas le daría tanto miedo. – Tu castigo será… vestirte de mujer por todo el ciclo escolar y actuar como una.

B*S – QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? - Grito a todo pulmón el joven del clan de la estrella mientras que todos sus amigos se reían a pura carcajada. – NI EN BROMA ME VESTIRE COMO UNA TIA.

Maka – Elegiste castigo Black. – Dijo en un tono burlón. – Además siempre me hubiera gustado como te verías con esos atuendos de mujer, después de que salimos del libro de Eibon.

B*S – Me las pagaras Albarn - Dijo en un tono molesto y avergonzado.

Maka – Eso quisieras. – Dijo la ojiverde mostrando una sonrisa triunfante mientras giraba la botella, ya cuando esta paro termino eligiendo a Liz y Soul.

Liz – Bien Soul al parecer me toca a mí de ordenarte, ¿Pregunta o castigo? – Dijo la ojiazul mientras Soul respondió rápidamente.

Soul – Pregunta.

Liz - ¿Con que pregunta, eh? – Murmuro mientras sonreía maléficamente. – ¿Eres virgen?

Soul - ¿Qué? – Grito el ojirubi mientras sentía sus mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza.

Liz – ¿Qué si eres virgen? – pregunto la rubia castaña mientras ansiaba la respuesta del albino.

Soul – Liz pero, ¿Dónde sacas eso? – Pregunto el pobre chico muy avergonzado ante aquella pregunta de la Thompson.

Liz – Solamente responde Evans. – Dijo molesta la ojiazul.

Soul – Si, aun soy virgen. – Dijo el albino con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Liz – Bien Maka parece que nadie te lo ha quitado, jaja. – Murmuro la mayor de las Thompson dándole una leve palmada a la ojiverde, mientras que ella se le subía los colores.

Maka – C-cállate Liz.

La mayor de las Thompson rio en sus adentros mientras le daba vuelta a la botella, todos comenzaron a mirar como esta giraba y giraba. Y una vez que esta paro todos se quedaron como piedra.

B*S – Pero mira nada más que nos trajo la suerte. – Dijo el peli celeste mientras miraba a su victima como carne fresca. – Te dije que me vengaría Albarn.

Maka – Aja si como no. – Dijo la única hija de los Albarn mientras miraba aburridamente a Black*Star.

B*S – ¿Pregunta o castigo?

Maka – Pregunta. – Dijo la peli ceniza mientras que en los adentros de Black soltaba millones de groserías.

B*S – ESO ES INJUSTO, YO ESCOGI CASTIGO ¿Por qué TU NO? – Dijo el único sobreviviente del clan de la estrella furiosamente.

Maka – Tú me diste a escoger idiota, así que hazme la pregunta y se acabo. – Dijo furiosamente la ojiverde mientras Black*Star refunfuñaba de odio.

B*S – Bien te hare la pregunta, Albarn. ¿Qué tipo de brassier y bragas eres?– Pregunto el peli celeste burlonamente mientras que la única hija de los Albarn y sus amigos se le abrieron los ojos como platos.

Maka – E-eso no es una pregunta Black*Star. – Dijo la ojiverde mientras se le subían los colores a todo dar.

B*S – Es una pregunta y cuenta Albarn, así que responde o te pongo castigo. – Dijo triunfadoramente el técnico de la hoja demoniaca dejando a la pobre de Maka con la boca abierta.

Maka – Y-yo… yo… soy 32AA y talla chico. – Dijo la pobre chica mientras se le subían los colores de la vergüenza.

B*S – Pues ni pareces, es más no necesitas porque de por si ni se te nota. – Dijo burlonamente el chico mientras reía a pura carcajada, pero eso termino cuando un tremendo Maka-chop lo noqueo por completo.

Soul – Ok, mejor le seguimos. – Dijo el chico guadaña mientras giraba la botella, cuando esta paro dio con Death the Kid y Patty.

Patty – Jajajajajaja, Kid ¿pregunta o castigo? - Pregunto la menor de las Thompson al joven shinigami.

Kid – Castigo – Dijo el joven shinigami esperando a su reto. – _Espero que me reten acamodar el departamento de Black._

Patty – Dale un beso a Chrona. – Dicho esto saco de sus pensamientos al joven shinigami mientras que la pobre peli rosa se le subían los colores de la vergüenza.

Kid – ¿Q-Qué?

Patty – ¡Besa a Chrona Kid! – Grito emocionada la ojiazul.

Chrona – Y-yo no se l-lidiar c-con l-los r-retos. – Dijo la pobre chica mientras se cubria el rostro con sus manos.

Kid – No me queda de otra. – Dicho esto Kid se paro de su lugar mientras se dirigía donde estaba Chrona. Una vez que llego con ella le quito delicadamente las manos y la mira a la cara, miro nerviosamente a la chica. En ese momento Kid se dio cuenta de que había esperado tanto tiempo para probar aquellos labios de Chrona.

Poco a poco su rostro se estaba acercando al rostro de ella, ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los labios de Kid se juntaron con los de Chrona. Sus amigos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, Kid estaba besando a Chrona. Una vez que se dieron el beso Kid se alejo de Chrona para volver a su lugar, pero totalmente rojo como el tomate, dejando a una Chrona con el mismo color de los tomates.

Liz – Lo veo y no lo creo. – Dijo la mayor de las Thompson sorprendida.

B*S – HEYYYY RAYITAS ¿TE GUSTO? – Grito el peli celeste burlonamente mientras que el rostro de Kid y Chrona aumentaron más el color.

Liz – Buenooo sigamos con el juego. – Dijo la rubia-castaña mientras giraba la botella. – _Esto se esta poniendo bueno._

B*S – Bien al parecer el rayitas le manda a Soul.

Kid – ¿Pregunta o castigo? – Dijo el joven shinigami en un tono calmado pero con la cabeza cabizbaja.

Soul – Castigo. – Dijo el albino mientras sonreía torcidamente.

Kid – Besa a Maka. – Eso dejo al pobre chico guadaña sorprendido.

Soul – Ni en broma voy a besarla. – Dijo nerviosamente mientras señalaba a su compañera, pero esta soltaba un aura negra. – Mejor si lo hago.

Soul se giro para luego encontrarse con aquellos ojos color verde, el chico guadaña trago grueso mientras miraba nerviosamente a su compañera. Pero por sus adentros decían todo lo contrario, estaba ansioso por besar aquellos labios que tanto había estado esperado. Y sin darse cuenta ya estaba besando cariñosamente a su compañera. Maka en un principio no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, estaba siendo besada por Soul, la persona que más ama en todo el mundo. Una vez que el beso corto, Soul se volvió a voltear mirando perdidamente a la botella dejándolo completamente rojo y también dejando a una Maka del mismo caso.

B*S – ¡Ok, ahora sigo! – Grito emocionado el peli celeste esperando que alguien le ordenara que besara a su arma y lo consiguió. – Muy bien Patty, escojo castigo.

Patty – Ummm…. Tu castigo será bailar salsa con… mi onee-chan. – Eso dejo a todos boquiabiertos y más a Black*Star y a Liz.

Liz – ¿Estás loca o que Patricia Thompson? Si este mono no sabe bailar. – Grito enojada mientras señalaba al mono digo a Black*Star.

Maka – Yo pongo la música. – Dijo sonrientemente la peli ceniza mientras se dirigía a buscar un Cd de salsa.

Liz – No, NO, NO, ME NIEGO A BAILAR CON ESTE MEQUETREFE. – Grito desesperadamente la mayor de las Thompson.

B*S – NI YO TAMPOCO QUIERO BAILAR CON LOCA DESQUICIADA. – Dijo furiosamente el moreno mientras señalaba a Liz.

Patty – Bien si Black no quiere bailar con onee-chan, entonces… dale un beso de lengüita. – Dicho esto dejo a todos con los ojos cuadrados y sus bocas más abiertas de lo normal.

B*S/Liz – MEJOR SI BAILO CON ESTE/ESTA MONO/BRUJA. – Dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos amigos, mientras que Maka ponía el CD en el estéreo dejando que sonara una melodía muy movida.

Todos los amigos se reían a pura carcajada a excepción de Tsubaki al ver como Black*Star bailaba o mejor dicho pisaba sin querer a la pobre de Liz dejándola dolida, pero en una de esas Black*Star soltó a Liz dejando que esta se cayera de pompas.

Liz – ¡BLACK*STAR, ESO ME DOLIO! – Se quejo la mayor de las Thompson.

B*S – Eso te pasa porque no saber bailar.

Liz – EL QUE NO SABE BAILAR ERES TU MONO SIN CEREBRO.

Patty – Sigamos jugando. – Dijo la menor de las Thompson dándole pirueta a la botella, la cual esta termino señalando a Chrona y Tsubaki. – Tsubaki manda a Chrona.

Tsubaki – ¿Pregunta o castigo?

Chrona – N-no se lidiar con esto. – Pensó la pobre peli rosa mientras que miraba nerviosamente la botella. – P-pregunta.

Tsubaki – ¿Qué sentiste cuando entraste al Shibusen? – Pregunto cariñosamente como si de una madre se tratase.

Chrona – Nerviosa y c-con m-miedo. – Dijo la portadora de la espada demoniaca, Tsubaki suspiro y giro la botella haciendo que esta terminara señalando a Black*Star y quien le iba a ordenar a Soul.

B*S – YAHOOOOOO, AHORA SI YO EL GRAN E INVECIBLE GRAN BLACK*STAR TE ORDENO QUE ELIJAS ESTAS DOS OPINIONES TU MORTAL. ¿PREGUNTA O CASTIGO? – Grito exageradamente el moreno mientras que el chico guadaña se le colgaba una gotita estilo anime en su sien.

Soul – Castigo. – Dijo el ojirubi mostrando una sonrisa torcida y divertida.

B*S –¡TU DIOS TE ORDENA QUE TE VISTAS COMO MUJER TODO ESTE CICLO ESCOLAR! – Dicho esto dejo a todos sus amigos en shock y boquiabiertos pero más a un Soul con cara de WTF.

Soul - ¿Qué? NI DE COÑA ME VESTIRE DE MUJER BLACK. – Grito molesto el joven albino.

B*S – Lo harás porque tu dios te lo ordena, además… tú y Kid siempre dijeron que siempre los camaradas nunca los abandonan en ningún momento penoso.

Soul – B-bueno tal vez si dijimos eso pero… ¿Por qué yo tengo que disfrazarme de mujer? – Pregunto aun más furioso el albino hacia su camarada.

B*S – Porque tu elegiste castigo.

Soul – ¿Y que hubiera pasado si te escogería pregunta? – Pregunto un poco curioso.

B*S – Ummm… ¿A quien le bailarías el tubo, tubo? – Con eso dejo a todos sorprendidos y rojos como un tomate.

Soul – Mejor hubiera escogido pregunta y no castigo. – Murmuro mientras lloraba silenciosamente en sus adentros.

Una vez que todos terminaron el juego cada quien se iba yendo a sus respectivas casas, Maka le sugirió a Tsubaki que ocultara toda la ropa de Black*Star mientras que él dormía y le colocara en el armario del chico la ropa femenina dentro esta. La pobre de Tsubaki no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo, ya que ese es el castigo de Black*Star, mientras que Maka planearía lo mismo con su arma. Kid aun no podía creer de lo que acaba de ocurrir en aquella fiesta, por fin había besado a la chica que él le gusta de todo el mundo. Soul estaba realmente furioso mientras se quejaba del castigo que le dio el idiota de su amigo/camarada, pero a la vez agradecía mentalmente a Kid por haberle ordenado que besara a Maka la chica que más amaba en toda su vida. Liz aun se quejaba por terrible dolor de sus pies al pisar, ¿Por qué? Porque su _querida_ hermanita le ordeno a Black*Star que bailara con ella salsa, pero también agradeció a Dios que su hermanita no le ordenara que ese simio azulado la besara. Black*Star se quejaba y gritaba con tanta desesperación de que nadie absolutamente nadie lo obligaría a vestirse de mujer, pero a la vez no olvido aquella expresión de Maka cuando le pregunto que talla de brassier y bragas era.

Y todo esto es por estar jugando a la botellita.

* * *

><p><strong><em> Bueno mis queridos lectores aquí termina el segundo capitulo de la historia, aunque lamento mucho por no haber puesto los otros personajes a que participaran, es solamente que ya no tenia más ideas así que gommen-nasai minna-san. <em>**

**_Les aseguro que el siguiente capitulo será mucho más divertido se los prometo_**

**_Sigan comentando._**

**_Se vale tomatazos, sillazos, pastelazos, latigazos y todo lo que termina con lazo, jajajajaja XD._**


End file.
